This research proposes to clarify the relationship of depression to memory complaints and actual memory deficits among the elderly by investigating ways in which memory may be altered by functional differences in depression, rather than by structural neurological pathology. This study will investigate whether aging depressed persons show altered control processes in memory (encoding strategies, retrieval processes, decisional criteria), or different knowledge about their memory system (meta-memory skills), as well as whether these factors relate to subsequent changes in mental health status. Twenty-four female subjects in each of four elderly groups (normal, depressed, organic, and remitted depressed; ages 60 plus and two younger groups (normal, depressed; age 20-45) will be compared on both episodic memory for verbal lists and semantic memory for real world knowledge. Within each memory task, differential difficulties with retrieval proceses will be assessed by comparing free recall, cued recall, and recognition memory. In episodic memory, an experimentally induced semantic encoding strategy will be compared with subjects' spontaneous encoding in order to assess possible memory "production deficiencies" in depression. Meta-memory measures will include predictions and post-task assessments of performance, confidence ratings of responses, and estimates of ability to access nonretrieved information upon further cueing. Data on health status, locus of control, and subjective decisional criteria will also be analyzed. This research will clarify the nature of memory deficits in late-life-depressions, and have significant implications for the diagnosis and treatment of geriatric mental disorders.